


The Final Decision

by thegreatml



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short, short stories based on your final decision in the end of Mass Effect 3 with some shakarian included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Decision

I

She holds the pistol in her shaking hands. Blood is dripping from her left side, covering her destroyed armour in red-brown colours. She looks done for, but she doesn’t want to give up. No, not at all. They’re not gonna stop her from accomplishing her mission, not with all these things she’s sacrificed and lost. She keeps walking with uneasy steps towards the machine. Her insides hurt and for a moment it seems like she’s going to fall, but no. Her mind is determined. Her eyes are glowing with a deep hatred when she aims the pistol towards it and fires the first shot. Images of her dead and living crew members flow through her head as she keeps on firing, keeps walking towards the machine, keeps that determined look on her face. She can feel a small tear run down her face as she fires once again.

 

Bang

 

A cascade of fire and flying mechanical parts unfold in front of her bright eyes. She smiles to herself as she drops the pistol next to her. She breathes a sigh of relief. For one short moment her mind seems to finally be at ease.

It must be such a beautiful sight on earth right now, she thinks to herself before falling to her knees and collapsing completely. There is so much blood everywhere.

Too much blood.

 

II

 

She can feel a warm light on her face as she flutters with her eyelids. She’s lying in a comfortable bed covered by a sheet and it seems difficult to move her tired body. “She’s waking up,” sounds a cheerful voice next to her while a warm hand finds hers. The hand seems familiar with its characteristic fingers, or more specifically claws. “Garrus?” She whispers in a low voice, unsure if she’s having another one of her fever-dreams. She slowly opens her eyes, at first blinded by the bright light coming from the room’s uncovered window. Her gaze meets the turian’s worried expression. She gives him a faint smile. “I’m here,” he murmurs while squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“I always will be.”

 

III

 

“I’m Commander Shepard and this is my favourite store on the Citadel”. They’re walking with small steps through the newly-built capital where the halls are filled with excited aliens and humans. There is a big sale going on as a way to celebrate the Reapers’ death and the fact that the Citadel is finally back to its former glory, if not even more impressive than it was before.  
“Seems the asari-shopkeeper managed to keep the recording of your lovely voice,” jokes Garrus as he and Shepard pass by some of the various stores. She is finally out from the hospital, though her walk is still a bit unsteady and most of her face is covered in band-aids, but with a hand holding tightly unto Garrus’ arm it isn’t all that bad.  
“It feels nice just causally walking through the capital without fearing for a random explosion,” says the turian in a somewhat relieved voice. “I just enjoy walking with you,” smiles Shepard and leans in closer to Garrus whom makes a surprised noise at the added body heat. They’re silent for a while as they keep strolling in their unhurried pace. It’s not an awkward kind of silence, but the kind that seems comfortable.

“I’m so glad you’re still with me,” whispers Garrus

“Well, I did promise you, I wouldn’t die,” Shepard murmurs while looking at her companion with a sparkle in her eye. Garrus clears his throat nervously at the teasing smile Shepard gives him; if he could blush he’d probably be doing it right now. Shepard’s smile widened before she places a messy kiss on the turian’s cheek. The light from the lampposts illuminate their scarred faces as they start heading for the taxi-stand, flying through the early afternoon’s beautiful sky.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed the first of the three short, short stories was based on my own decision I made in the end of ME3 where I blew up the machine instead of sacrificing myself (I guess, I got the "good" ending). In addition to this I also like to believe that Shepard really did survive.


End file.
